ADN Compartido
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Eran simples reglas básicas del ADN, pero no podían soportar más, sobre todo después de haberse visto por primera vez en tres años que él ya no vivía en casa de su padre junto a su actual sexy hermanita.


**Fanfic AU/Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

Cuando su padre le dijo que debía viajar a China porque un familiar estaba al borde de la muerte sintió felicidad porque por fin sería libre de esos momentos padre-hija que sufría por las noches, y bueno decir que su padre era todo un amor no era del todo cierto pues era el hombre más celoso y sobreprotector de la vida. Por culpa de estas cualidades en estos momentos se encontraba ahí, frente a la puerta de un apartamento.

Toco la puerta nuevamente provocando que el sonido de la ahuecada indumentaria sonara más fuerte que la vez anterior, y un gruñido de un hombre se escuchó.

— No queremos suscribirnos al diario.

— ¡Y una mierda el diario, abre la maldita puerta Kamui!-Gritó con rabia.

— Ara… Imouto-chan ya llegaste.-La puerta se abrió solo un poco ya que estaba con el seguro.

— Abre.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse para durar dos segundos y de vuelta a mostrar el cuerpo de un bastardo que Kagura no quería ver.

Hace ya tres años que su hermano mayor abandono la casa por medios del pretexto de _"Ya soy mayor y tengo que velarme por mi solo."_ Todos sabían que se había marchado porque su padre le hartaba con los mandados o pedidos y porque había sido dejado por Imai Nobume una de las novias más influyentes de toda la corta lista de Kamui. Sin embargo le había hecho bien vivir solo pues se veía más saludable, pasaba más tiempo en su casa, y no estaba ante la constante molestia de un Kankou diciéndole que hiciera la comida o su cama.

Bueno, su hermana de en esos entonces quince años actualmente estaba hecha toda una mujer bella frente a sus ojos, pero al parecer seguía teniendo el mismo carácter de perro de siempre. Con desgano y pereza la menor se dispuso a pasar al apartamento de su hermano dejando su bolso en uno de los sofás para sentarse y comenzar a examinar el lugar en donde estaba.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar papeles desechables arrugas en el piso, ni platos de comida rápida en los muebles, el idiota vivía mejor que nadie en la vida al parecer y estaba feliz. Una de dos. Tenía novia o no estaba mucho tiempo en casa.

— ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

— Papi se va unos días de casa y dijo que tenía que vivir contigo por ese tiempo.-Contesto mientras tomaba el mando del televisor.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

— ¿Qué se yo? Llama al calvo y pregúntale, yo perfectamente me podía quedar en casa de Gin-chan o de Anego.

— Prefiero que te quedes conmigo a que te quedes con el idiota de tu profesor.

— Ya no es mi profesor.

— Da igual, ve a la habitación de al lado y saca un futon.

— Mande jefe.

Kagura se fue a la habitación contigua e hizo lo que su hermano le encomendó, mientras que él estaba sentado en el sofá cerrando los ojos para no recordar lo que recién sus ojos habían visto. No era novedad para él que su hermana en un futuro se convertiría en una joven atractiva ante el público masculino, de hecho el mismo se reía de los idiotas que la llamaban marimacho y fea en esos tiempos. Pero ahora su persistencia retiniana solo mantenía la imagen de su hermana menor.

Trato de borrar esa imagen pero no pudo, ahora se encontraba pensando en diferentes situaciones con su hermana escaza de ropa en algún lugar de la casa en la que se encontraban. Por Dios, era su hermana… su pequeña Kagura… él le rompería la cara a todo quien dijera cosas o pensara de forma obscena de ella, pero era él, no podía romperse su propia cara, no era masoquista.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados supo que ella estaba allí nuevamente, sentía su respiración agitada, el peso de su cuerpo hacía que el tatami bajo ella crujiera un poco, pero no abrió nuevamente sus ojos, no tenía planeado pensar nuevamente en su hermana de forma tan pecaminosa como lo estaba haciendo hace algunos momentos.

Espera… ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

Rebobina unos cinco segundos. Él se encontraba con los ojos cerrado en el sofá cuando la llegada de Kagura no le alarmó, ella se mantuvo unos segundos admirando la anatomía facial del pelirosa frente a ella y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Kamui no era como los otros chicos que conocía, no tenía cara de niña y rasgos suaves como Sougo, no usaba gafas y se miraba más rudo que Shinpachi, y no era demasiado fuerte ni tranquilo como Gin-chan. Definitivamente él no era como los otros, él era como toda una bomba atómica en una persona, que bomba atómica, una bomba llena de testosterona recargada de sensualidad.

Se acercó a su rostro sin hacer ruido, también detuvo su respiración para hacerlo, acerco sus labios a la mandíbula de su hermano, los presionó como veía que lo hacían las mujeres en las películas y dramas que daban en la televisión esos tan baratos que los actores se metían a la cama con ropa. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer y salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pero antes de actuar una mano se posó en sus muñecas llevándola a la pared más cercana donde escucho algo caer, no le importó mucho, pues la mandíbula que anteriormente había besado se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios nuevamente. Aunque la situación había cambiado, Kamui se encontraba acorralándola contra una pared sujetando sus muñecas y la miraba con deseo, con el mismo deseo que ella lo miraba a él.

Con una pierna sujetando el peso de Kagura, la subió hasta que sus caras quedaran de frente observándose hasta los pelos desordenados de las cejas y sintiéndose hasta las agitadas respiraciones.

— Perdóname —fue todo lo que dijo.

Antes de besarla sin desenfreno, jugando con sus labios como si fuera un asunto cotidiano de la vida, lamio sus labios para que ella otorgara pase a dentro de su boca pero no accedió, ella también sabía jugar. Tomo el control mordiendo el delgado labio de su amante para besarlo con más fuerza siguiéndose la acción ambos estaban con desespero intercambiando ADN… curioso, porque ellos compartían ADN.

* * *

 **Weeeeeeell it... nuevamente aquí, no recuerdo la última vez que actualicé pero sé que era un Okikagu, volví con mis Kamukagus amados solo que en versión AU, si soy sincera me basé en un fanfic lemmon de ellos que leí hace algunos años, por eso la aclaración del comienzo, aunque la comenzaré a poner al principio de todos los fics que escriba ya que puedo causar malos imprevistos. Puede que pronto se cause una revolución en mis historias ya que tengo una en mente... que no puedo contar su secreto.**

 **Volveré con los KamuKagus! Nada de Okikagus por un tiempo! -nadie me cree eso- puede que en algunos días tenga horarios para subir, pero se darán cuenta. Bye Bee... los quiero un montón... y ya saben. Reveiws de todo tipo son bienvenidos, sé que no agradezco mucho pero hay alguien a la que debo agradecer y esa es Okita Kagura-san... ¡Mi fiel lectora y comenta en todos mis fics... creo que si no deja un review la extraño!**

 **Ahora sí, Bye Bee. Los amo, quiero, adoro, puaj mamonería.**


End file.
